Make Love Not War
by TnmElovr
Summary: Bella is a recovering anorexic and bulemic when the Cullens move to Forks and shake up her world. Bella also has a dark secret that the Cullens want to discover, and are shocked at what they find... better/full summary inside. please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys the winning vote won out and the Cullens will be vampires!!! Oh and dont forget to check up on New Hope to get previews of this story if you like it!!! okay.. so on with the story!**

**Summary**

**Bella is a recovering anorexic and bulemic with a dark past. She is still in a fragile state when the Cullens move to town and shake up her world. The Cullens soon find themselves enchanted with Bella and hell bent to discover what happened to her. Soon they uncover something deadly and disturbing about her past..... but when they find out are they to late to save the one they care for?**

**P.S. Bella lives with Charlie... but Renee and Phil also live in Forks..... They both play an important role in my story! Sooooooo enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Please if I owned Twilight i'd be rolling around in money right now... not worrying about the test I have tomorrow....**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I'd guess you could say I have and illness or disorder. I wouldn't disagree with you. Trust me I know what I did... what I still occasionally do is wrong. I mean my skin is unbelievably pale, i'm so thin that my rib cage sticks out, and I loose clumps of hair.... but I couldn't help it.

After what he did to me... what he said to me... it hurt, and the only way to make me feel better... to make me feel beautiful was to starve myself or throw up after I ate. It helped... but when my parents found out all hell broke loose.

They started to freak out, they sent me to a doctor and therapist, thinking it would help.... and it did. To an extent. I mean I did start to eat again... and I wouldn't throw it up after every meal. But every now and then visions of him would flash through my mind... and i'd slip up.

So of course when my parents saw me throwing up again I was under 24/7 patrol. Angela was watching me like a hawk at school. Making sure I ate and going to the bathroom with me to make sure I wouldn't throw up. Of course with this going on people started to get suspicious, and soon the whole town found out. So now everyone knew that I used to be anorexic and bulemic. They always talked about me.... so today I was glad when the news about getting new students arrived.

All attention was diverted from me and to the new kids... thank the lord!

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked looking at me skeptically. I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Just thinking." I replied.

"About what?" She asked.

"Oh about the new- Holy crap!" I said, looking over at the people that caught my eye.

"What?!" Angela asked in a paniced voice.

"The new kids are beautiful!" I said, pointing over at them. Coming out if a silver Volvo were the most gorgeous people on the face of the planet. They all had pale skin and strikingly perfect features. One was big and huge and I mean _huge_ muscles, and dark curly hair. He had his arm wrapped around a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. My eyes darted over to a pixie looking sort of girl with short black hair jumping up and down next to a tall blonde boy who looked like a movie star. Then my eyes landed on the most beautiful one of them all. He had wild, wind blown bronze hair, and full kissable lips.

"Wow...." Angela breathed. I looked over at her breaking my ogling and smiled at her. "They are beautiful." She said. "Unlike us..." She mumbled. I blinked stunned.

_"You ugly piece of trash!" He yelled. "Look at you! You resemble a pig!"_

_"I-"_

_"What? Do you think your beautiful?" He asked. When I didn't respond, he laughed. "Thats what I thought." He then grabbed me by the hair making me scream in pain._

"Bella! Bella are you okay?" I heard Angela's voice say. I shook my head at her tears spilling out of my eyes. "Oh Bella..." But I ran... I couldn't let her pity me. I ran surprisingly not tripping trying to find my destination... the bathroom. I'd show him... i'd make him see I can be pretty... I've got to rid myself of this fat and-

"Oh!" I said, falling down on my butt after I hit something hard. I heard a quite giggle and a bass laugh. I quickly looked up to see the beautiful people from the parking lot looking at me with amused expressions. I blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry..... I wasn't looking at where I was going." I said.

"It's all right... you didn't hurt me." A velvet voice said. I looked up and felt my blush grow when my eyes landed on the bronze haired boy.

"Oh god! I really am sorry." I said. The bronze haired boy smiled and held his hand out for me. I stared at his hand for a second and then reached for it. And my god were his hands cold!

"It's really no problem." He said. I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"Well I should go..." I said.

"Alright... well.. see you later!" The pixie girl said in a hyper voice. I smiled and gave them a shy wave. I headed down the hall... but instead of going to the bathroom I went to my class.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

Well that was intresting.

"Yeah it was." Edward said, picking apart his bagel. We were now in the cafeteria 'eating' lunch.

"She was so small.... and thin. That girl we ran into." I mused out loud this time.

"Yeah I know." Emmet said. "She looked more fragile than the average human."

"It's kinda scary how thin she was.... She was thinner than you Alice." Rosalie said. I nodded.

"And that's saying alot." I said.

"Do you think she's maybe sick? Or has a disease or something?" Emmet asked.

"Emmet I don't think a disease would make her as thin as paper." Edward said.

"And how would you know? It's not like you can read her mind anyways." Emmet said. Edward flinched at that.... clearly not being able to read her mind was driving him crazy.

"Well there she is now." Jasper said.

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

"Well there she is now." Jasper said. We all looked over to see the girl walk into the cafeteria with a girl with light brown hair.

"Are you sure your okay Bella?" The girl with the light brown hair asked. Bella sighed.

"Yes i'm fine... there was no slip up... and if you don't believe me then ask my teacher, I was the first one in the classroom." She said. Slip up? What did that mean?

"Alright." The girl with the light brown hair said with a sigh.

* * *

**Emmet P.O.V.**

This Bella girl was extremly small... it seemed as if a gust of wind could take her away. I looked over at Rosalie and saw a look on her face that I only saw when she looked at babies she'd see. She was feeling all.... motherly towards the girl. I flickered my eyes towards Alice and saw her concentrating long and hard on the girl with a small smile on her face.

Jasper was just looking at her with furrowed eyebrows while Edward.... Well Edward looked entranced by her. Hmm intresting..... I turned my attention back to the Bella girl to see her sitting down at a table with the light brown haired girl. The people at the table smiled at Bella and then went back upon their gossiping business.

"Hey... can I have your ketchup?" Bell asked.

"Sure." A guy with blonde hair said. Bella smiled at him and his eyes seemed to glaze over, after a second he gave her a cockey grin and winked. Edward growled making us look at him strangely.

"Filthy mind." He muttered. I chuckled and turned my attention back to Bella.

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I stared at the Bella girl confused by her emotions. They were all over the place. Boredom, sleepy, happy, sad, shy, eager, and horror. God what an odd combination.

"You do realize we seem like stalkers just staring at her." Alice said, though she still didn't look away from Bella. I nodded but was unable to look away. What was it with this girl? Why couldn't we look away? And why was she making everyone feel protective and loving towards her... we didn't even know her!

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

I don't know what it was but something about this frail girl fascinated me. She looked up as if she sensed the eyes of my whole family on her.

Her big, round, haunting brown eyes connected with mine until she snapped her eyes to the rest of my family. Then she looked back at me and gave me a small sad smile before she looked back down at her barily eaten tray of food.

"Bella?" A girl with light brown hair asked. Bella looked over at the girl.

"Yes Angela?" She asked in a feather light voice.

"Are you feeling alright?" The Angela girl asked, flickering her eyes toward Bellas tray of food and then back up to her. Bella sighed, and stuffed a french fry into her mouth.

"I'm fine...see?" She said pointing towards her mouth. Angela sighed but turned her attention back to the conversation the people at the table were having.

_I don't know... should I report this to her parents? I mean she didn't slip up... but she is acting strange. Maybe I should just tell them she was spacing out alot... and to look out? Yeah I'll do that.... because she really does start to act strange before she- Oh what did Jess just ask me? _Angela thought.

I looked at her quizically before I looked back at Bella. She was staring down at her tray of food, she sighed heavily and pushed the food away from her.

"Bella." Angela said in a warning tone.

"Angela.... please.... i'm fine really." Bella said in a tired voice.

"But-"

"I'm fine okay? I wont slip up! Jesus would you stop breathing down my neck!" Bella snapped. By now the whole cafeteria was silent and people were looking at her. Bella stood up, and looked over at us then she sighed and stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you all liked it! If you have any information on anorexics or bulemics it would be a great help to add more stuff about that into the stroy!! remember previews for every next chapter will be posted in my other story New Hope..... review please!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS!!!! So i'm glad you all liked chapter one! all I have to say is enjoy chapter 2!!!**

**Disclaimer: The optical illusion of Twilight!!! okay I have NO idea what that means but I dont own Twilight.....**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I huffed as I stormed towards the biology class room. God why couldn't Angela just leave me alone? I ate didn't I?

I mean she's my best friend, she's looking out for me and I love her for that... but god I need a break! I plopped down in my chair and pulled out my iPod since class didn't start for another ten mintutes. Hmmm... what to listen to.... ah Papparazi! Perfect!

I smiled and started to hum along with the lyrics. I pulled out my notebook and started to doodle on a blank page. After a couple of mintues I heard the chair next to me pull out. I quickly looked up to see the beautiful bronze haired boy who was staring at me during lunch. I blushed, and took out my iPod earphones.

"Hey... i'm Bella." I said. He smiled a beautiful crooked smile at me, making my heart stop and start up again in double time.

"Edward." He said, smiling wider as if he could hear my heart.

"I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier." I said. Edward laughed a musical laugh and shook his head.

"Like I said before... it's fine. Really." I nodded and gave hima shy smile. "So.... if you don't mind me asking.... why did you storm out of the Cafeteria earlier?" He said. I sighed and put my iPod back into my backpack.

"It's nothing really.... my friend was just grating on my nerves.... she doesn't seem to see i'll eat." I said. Then my eyes widened when I realized what I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I coughed nervously and cleared my throat.

"I.... I have been sick for a while... and I just need to gain more meat on my bones." I said, wincing slighty getting a mental image of me becoming more fat.

"What were you sick with?" He asked.

"Oh..... umm, the stomach flu. A really bad case of it." I said. Edward looked at me for a second obviously not buying my story but shrugged.

"Must have been horrible." He said. I nodded, feeling a bluch rise up in my cheeks. "So... Whats your next class?" He asked. I smiled at him glad he changed the subject.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

A bad case of the stomach flu? There's no way the stomach flu would make you look that thin and fragile. There was something Bella wasn't telling me... but soon i'm going to find out.

I have to, I need to, and most importantly I want to. The bell rang breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." I said. Bella smiled at me a small blush appearing on her cheeks, making her scent more intoxicating.

"Okay... bye Edward." She said. I nodded and headed towards the door.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

Oh I can't wait for tomorrow to come around! I just had to ask Bella to sit with us at lunch tomorrow! Besides it'll make us becoming friends faster.... and it'll make her and Edward become a couple faster. I smiled to myself as I skipped towards Edwards car with Jasper by my side.

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

"Alice." I said. "What do you think? Should I go with the blue nail polish or the green?" When she didn't answer I turned to look at her sitting beside me on the bed with a blank look on her face. "Alice?" I asked. "Alice! Come on snap out of it! What type of vision are you having?" When I didn't get an imidiate repsonse I sighed and laid down on the bed. About 50 seconds later Alice gasped.

"Alice? I asked. Alice looked down at me.

"We really need to become fast friends with Bella."She said.

"What?" I asked.

"She's going to need us." Alice said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"Go with the blue." She said. I looked at her quizically but got down to painting my nails.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

After I got home and finished my homework all I could think about was Edward. He was truely the most gorgeous person i've ever seen. He was basically -as Jessica would put it- sex on legs.

As I was thinking about his perfect crooked smile, the ringing of a phone brought me back to earth. I sighed and headed downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" My moms worried voice said, over the reciever.

"Hi mom." I said with a sigh.

"Bella... are ou okay? Angela called and told me about your little outburst at lunch. You did eat right?" I groaned and banged my head against the wall.

"Yes mom I ate... and before you ask no I didn't make any trips to the bathroom to dispose of it." _Even though I wanted to._ I thought to myself. I heard her sigh in relief.

"Oh good. Would you like to come over tonight an have dinner with me and Phil?" She asked. once she said his name I froze. After I didn't answer for what seemed like a mintue my mom spoke again.

"Bella? You there?" She asked. I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Uh... yeah mom sorry." I said. "I would love to join you guys.. but uh.. I was planing on making stuffed green pappers for Charlie." I said.

"Alright." She said with a sigh. "Maybe next week?" She asked happily.

"Yeah... sure maybe next week." I said.

"Alright honey. I love you! Bye."

"Love you too, mom. Bye." I said. When we hung up I sighed and sagged against the wall.

* * *

I sighed and got out of my truck. I knew I had to apologze to Angela about earlier, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hi Bella." I heard a velvet smooth voice say. I turned around to see Edward standing behind me with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Hey Edward." I replied. I opened my mouth to say something to him when I heard a high pitched squeal. I winced at the sound, which caused Edward to chuckle.

"Hi Edward!" I heard a perky voice say. I turned back around to see the pixie like girl skipping over to us.

"Hello Alice." Edward replied. She smiled at him, then she turned towards me.

"Hi... i'm Alice." She said. I smiled at her and shook her cold hand.

"Bella." I said.

"So I take it you met Edward?" She asked looking over at Edward who was standing next to me. I nodded my head at her.

"We have biology together." He said. Alice smiled and looked over at me.

"So do you want to eat lunch with us?" She asked. Ummmmm......

"Well I don't know...." I said trailing off. I mean would I be able to? Angela really wouldn't be able to tell if I ate or not.... hey maybe that's not so bad!

"Oh please." Alice begged. I looked at her for a seond then smiled.

"Sure.... why not." I said. Alice squealed again and clapped her hands together, attracting some attention but she didn't seem to mind.

"We're going to be the best of friends Bella! I just know it!" She said. I laughed and shook my head.

* * *

**Emmet P.O.V.**

"So you really asked Bella to sit with us?" I asked Alice. Alice nodded and smiled.

"Yep.... now come on! We'll be late meeting her at her class." She said excitedly. I sighed but picked up my pace. We reached Bella's classroom just as the bell rang, and hung around the door until we spotted Bella.

"Bella!" Alice called. Bella whipped her head towards us, and gave us a shy smile.

"Hi Alice." She said walking over to us. I smiled down at Bella.

"Hey, i'm Emmet." I said. Bella gave me a small smile.

"Hi." She said. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and started to drag her towards the cafeteria.

"So which line to you wanna go in?" Alice asked. "The lunch line or the snack line."

"Umm.... how about the snack line." Bella said. Alice nodded and skipped towards the snack line. I just grabbed a bottled water and some chips, while Bella grabbed lemonade and an Apple. Now correct me if i'm wrong..... but aren't humans supposed to eat more than an apple for lunch?

* * *

**Well there you guys go!!!! I hope you all liked it! Review please!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

HEY guys!!!!!! So in this chapter your all gonna get a little glimpse of why Bella is the way she is... ssososososo anyways enjoy chapter 3!!!!!

**Disclaimer: Okay well i got my homecoming dress today! so do you know what that means? No? Well it means I own the dress.... but not Twilight....**

**P.S. The inspiration I got for this chapter was from a song called... Courage by Supershick. Its a really good song and I think it fits with this chapter well....**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Hey guys!" Alice said, once we were at the table and she plopped me down in a chair.

"Hey Alice, Bella." Edward said giving me a small smile. I smiled back at him and looked over at Alice who was sitting next to me.

"Okay so Bella this is Rosalie." She said pointing to the beautiful blonde. I nodded at Rosalie while she gave me a warm smile. "And this is my boyfriend Jasper." I looked over to Alices right and gave him a shy smile.

"Hello Bella." He said. When I was about to reply I heard an enraged voice behind me.

"Bella!" I quickly turned around to see Angela standing behind me with her hands on her hips. Woops.

"Umm... I'll be right back." I said. They just nodded at me. I quickly stood up and walked towards Angela.

"Hey Ang." I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What are you doing? How am I supposed to keep watch on you?" She asked.

"Look angela i'm fine! I'll eat, okay?" I whispered. Angela just stared at me for a while before she sighed.

"Fine.... you can sit with them, but i'm gonna be watching you like a hawk. And if I notice your not eating i'll shove food down your throat myself!" I laughed and nodded.

"Alright Ang." I said.

"I mean it!" She warned. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Okay... can I go eat now?" I asked.

"Fine... go!" She said shooing me away. I rolled my eyes and headed back towards the table.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked. I nodded and took a bite of my apple.

"Yep." I replied with a mouth full of apple.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Guys... i've got a weird feeling." I said, as we were on our way home.

"What do you mean Alice?" Jasper asked. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned into him.

"I don't know... something just doesn't feel right." I said.

"Does it have to do with Bella?" Emmet asked.

"Maybe." I said with a sigh.

"Well should we check up on her?" Edward asked. I shook my head at him.

"Nah.... it's probably nothing. Besides wouldn't it be odd if we just randomly showed up at her door step?" I asked.

"Alice..." Edward said.

"Edward... Seriously, it's probably nothing." I said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Okay.... So 2x(-3x+8)=5x-9... hmmmm lets see-" The noise of the doorbell cut me off making me jump in surprise. I slowly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yes-" But I was cut off when a hand slammed down on my mouth. My eyes widened as I felt Phil push me inside and saw him shut the door behind him.

"Phil? I... what are you doing here?" I asked. Phil smirked at me and shook his head.

"Well, well, well... it seems you've been trying to work off the fat." He said, circling me.

"Charlie's upstairs." I lied. Phil laughed, and grabbed a handful of my hair.

"Don't lie to me Bella." He sneered.

"Phil please!" I begged.

"I really did miss you though." He said trailing his finger down my arm. I felt my lip tremble but I didn't move.

"Did you miss me?" He asked. I gulped and gave him a weak nod.

"Good." He said. "Now where's your room?" I sighed and led him upstairs. When we reached my room Phil pushed me down on the bed.

"Where's Renee?" I asked hoping to distract him. He sighed and looked at me.

"She's with some friends." He said. "Now.... strip for me."

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Woah." Emmet said, as he slid out of the car. I looked at him quizically. _What happened to her?_ He thought. I raised and eyebrow at him but followed his gaze.

"Bella." I gasped. Bella was hugging her friend Angela with tears streaming down her face. I could see Bella had bruises on her arms, and she had dark circles under her eyes. I looked over at my family to see them staring at Bella with shock and worry. I was about to walk over to Bella when I felt a hand stop me.

I looked down to see Alice. She shook her head at me. "Just listen." She said. I sighed frustrated but turned my attention back to Bella.

"Bella... your going to have to tell them." Angela said.

"I can't." Bella said in a broken whisper.

"But Bella-"

"He makes my mom happy Ang.... And besides.. this is the first time since July. So I got a break."

"Yes... but you were horrible in July Bella. You got sent to the hospital! You can't expect me to sit around and watch you kill yourself!" Angela said.

"I'm fine now Angela." Bella said.

"You said that last time Bells."

"I know." Bella said with a sigh. "But I have my therapist and everything now." She said giving Angela a watery smile.

"Bella please.... you can't keep letitng him do this to you." Angela begged. Bella shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Angela please... just leave it be." Bella said, in a desperate voice.

"Fine." Angela mumbled.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked, when I sat down with Alice at the lunch table. I gave him a weak nod, and took a small bite of my pizza. I am _so_ gonna get rid of this when I get home.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "I'm just tired." I said, which wasn't a complete lie. I mean after Phil left.... satisfied. I couldn't really sleep well that night, I kept on thinking he'd walk through my door and have his way with me again.

"Well... if that's all." Alice said. I nodded at her and stood up.

"Look... I think I'm just going to head home." I said, and before they could reply I bolted for the door.

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Pain, sadness, horror, fear, anger. My god what happened to her?

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you all liked it!!!! Review please!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!!! wassup? okay... all i have to say is homecoming was AWESOME, there was even a girl there wearing Bella's dress from New Moon!!!! anyways.... enjoy chapter 4!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Well.....i obviously don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella honey?" Charlie called from outside my door. "Are you sure your feeling okay?"

"Yeah dad... i'm fine. Just tired." I replied.

"Are you sure? Cause I can-"

"No dad." I said cutting him off. "I'm fine... honestly. Just go fishing with Billy." It was quiet for a couple of seconds before I heard him sigh.

"Alright. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Okay, have fun." I replied.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I said with a sigh. God please. Please let Phil forget today... please. I won't be able to handle it anymore...even if the kid is-

"Bella!" I heard Phil yell from outside. I sighed and ran downstairs. When I opened the door I was tackled by a little bundle of giggles.

"Belly!" He yelled I smiled and looked down at my little brother.

"Hey Bryce!" I replied. Phil scoffed and started to walk away.

"I'll be back to pick him up later." He called over his shoulder.

"You never did tell me where you and mom were going." I said picking Bryce up in my arms. Phil's back went rigid and he slowly turned back towards me.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that." He sneered. I flinched and clutched Bryce closer to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Phil sighed and shook his head.

"Your mother and I are going to meet some friends.... but dont worry." He said. "I'll come back for you later." And with that he hopped in his car and sped off. I sighed but looked down at Bryce with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"So what do you wanna do buddy?" I asked. He smiled up at me.

"I wanna watch Power Rangers!" He said. I laughed and walked back inside.

* * *

**Emmet P.O.V.**

"Alice.... Do we really have to go to Bellas?" I asked.

"Yes Emmet we do..... we'll be protecting her if we stay there for a while." She said. I looked at her strangly then over at Edward. He just sighed and shook his head.

"She's singing Don't Stop Believing in spanish." He said. I laughed and pulled Rosalie closer to me.

"Maybe she'd be able to tell us what happened." Rose said, referring to yesterday

_"Go, go power rangers!" _

"Is she watching Power Rangers?" Jasper asked once we pulled into her driveway. This just caused me to laugh even more.

"She's quite a catch, there you got Eddy boy." I said. Edward growled, while Rosalie slapped me in the back of the head.

"Ow... Rosie." I said. Alice just sighed and skipped towards the front door. When we all reached the door we heard a sqeual and giggles. We all looked at eachother confused.

"Belly... s-st-stop! I wanna watch Po-power Rangers!" We heard a voice squeal. Then we heard a soft laugh.

"I dont think so Bryce! You didn't say thank you for the pop-tart." Bella said.

"Who's Bryce?" Edward asked.

"F-fine! Thank you!" The voice said.

"Your welcome." Bella said, sounding a bit smug. Alice giggled and knocked on the door. We heard a soft sigh and then foot steps coming closer.

"Yes? Oh umm hi?" Bella said once she opened the door.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said. Bella nodded and looked at the rest of us.

"Umm... not to sound rude, but what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We just wanted to hang out with you." Alice said.

"Oh... well I can't really go anywhere." She said. Alice smiled.

"That's fine. Can we come in?" She asked. Bella nodded and stepped off to the side.

"Bella! Who's at the door?"

"Just some friends of mine Bryce." Bella said. Just then a little boy appeared from a doorway. He looked to be about five, he had dirty blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. The little boy smiled showing off his dimples.

"Hi!" He said. "I'm Bryce." I saw Rose smile softly.

"Hi. Im Rosalie." Bryce smiled even wider.

"Do you wanna watch Power Rangers with me and Bella?" He asked, grabbing her hand. Bella smiled and shook her head.

"Sure." Rosalie said. He smiled even wider and looked at the rest of us.

"You guys can some too if you want." He said. We all laughed amd followed him into the small living room.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Edward said. Bella nodded.

"He's my half brother... but yeah." She said.

"So are you baby sitting him or something?" Rose asked pulling Bryce up into her lap. I smiled at her, already taking over for the roll of a mother for the time being.

"Uh, yeah." Bella said awkwardly. She ran a hand through her hair, but winced when she pulled her hand out. There laying in her palm and between her fingers was a big clump of hair. She cleared her throat and bit her lip when she noticed all of us were staring at her. "I.... can you watch Bryce for a second? I have to go to the bathroom." She said.

"Of course." Alice said. Bella gave us a shaky smile and rushed upstairs. Bryce sighed and shook his head.

"We'll be alone for awhile..." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Jasper asked. Just then we heard water running, and gagging noises.

"Is... is she...." Edward whispered trailing off.

"Yes." Alice said sadly.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sighed and flushed the toilet. I slowly stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, suddenly feeling angry at my weakness.

"Goddamit!" I said, banging my fist against the sink. I angrily wipped off my mouth and turned off the faucet.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call from downstairs.

"Yeah... i'm coming." I called back. Okay Bella... get a grip of yourself. Just take a deep breath. I sighed and took a quick swig of my mouthwash, before plastering a fake smile on my face and heading downstairs.

* * *

**Well there you go!!! I hope you all liked it! Review please!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!!!!! whats up guys??? Okay so sorry it took me so long to update... but this week as been hectic with my homework load and I aslo added the sequel to That Thing You Do earlier ssssoooooooo..... anyways I just wanted to tell you guys i'll be giving previews to every new chapter for All Is Fair In Love And War at the end of every new chapter for this story.... okay so enjoy chapter 5!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

To say it was awkward after I came back down stairs would be an under statement. I mean you could litereally cut the tension with a chainsaw.... no joke. I quickly looked over at the clock to see it was 6:40 and cringed. Edward seeming to notice looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked. I nodded and picked Bryce up into my lap from his sitting position on the floor.

"Yeah... umm...it's just that you guys should probably start heading out. My dad's gonna be home soon... and he doesn't know that you guys are over." I said.

"Will you get in trouble?" Emmet asked. I shook my head. No not by Charlie.... but Phil will definitely be mad.

"Well then why can't we stay over?" Alice asked.

"I....." I sighed and shook my head. "Please." I said.

"But Bella-"

"Just go!" I snapped cutting Alice off. She looked at me shocked and a little hurt, making me feel instantly guilty. "Look.. i'm sorry Alice." I said. She gave me a small smile.

"It's okay." She then stood up to leave everyone following behind her. "I'll see you on monday." She said.

"Yeah... bye guys." I said. They all said 'bye' and queitly left. I sighed heavily and shifted Bryce in my arms.

"Belly?" He said. I looked down into his adorable face to see he looked worried.

"Yeah buddy?" I asked.

"Are you okay? You don't have a cold do you?" He asked.

"No I fell fine. Why?" I asked.

"Because last time when you weren't happy and yelled at people you went to the hospital. Mommy said it was because you had a bad cold." He said. I looked down at him and had to bite my lip to hold back my tears.

"No... im fine honestly." I said. "Big sissy isn't going anywhere." I said kissing the top of his head. Bryce smiled and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the door bell rang. Oh god... no that must be Phil. I slowly and reluctantly made my way to the door.

"Hey honey!" My mom said once I opened the door. I smiled at her and handed her Bryce.

"Hey mom." I said. She smiled at me then looked down at Bryce.

"How was he?" She asked. I laughed.

"He was fine mom... the perfect angel." I said. Mom laughed and shook her head.

"Thanks again Bella." She said. I just shrugged. She kissed my forehead and headed back towards the car. As I watched her, I saw Phil staring at me from the drivers seat. 'Tonight.' He mouthed while my mom was putting Bryce in his car seat. I nodded numbly and slowly closed the door behind me.

* * *

Half an hour later I heard a quiet knock on the front door. I sighed already knowing who it was and opened it.

"Let's make this quick." Phil said, barging in and already heading towards my room. "Renee thinks i'm out getting grocries... She expects me to be home in an hour." I silently followed behind him, and closed my door behind me. "Now Bella tonight im going to be a little rough." He said making me flinch. "But... if you..... perform as recommended I wont hit you afterwards. Got it?" He asked

"Of course." I said.

"Perfect." Phil said with a smirk.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

I was playing on my piano composing a new piece when a vision Alice was having distracted me.

_The noise of a door slamming was distinctly heard in the backgroud, making a bloody body laying on the floor flinch. The body slowly rolled onto its back showing it's face._

_Bella cringed and pressed her bloody hand onto her chest harder. She slowly reached her other hand up to wipe off the blood that was pooling out of the corner of her mouth. _

_"Edward." She whispered, before her breathing started to lessen and her eyes drooped. Then her body went completely limp._

"No!" I shouted. "Alice!" I yelled. Soon her and the rest of the family were standing infront of me. Alice's face looked heart broken while everyone else looked confused.

"When?" I whispered. Alice shrugged.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"How?" I choked out. Alice let out a dry sob and clung to Jasper.

"I don't know." She cried. I growled and smashed my fist into the piano, creating a loud horrible noise and breaking it.

"Edward!" Carlisle said. I just shook my head and fell to the floor.

"Bella...." I whispered. It felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest, as if my only reason for being was gone. I have to do what ever it takes to keep My Bella safe.

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V.**

For the rest of the weekend everyones emotions were going haywire after Alice told us the vision she had of Bella.

Alice was feeling sad and horrid at the thought of loosing a soon to be best friend.

Edward was feeling heartbroken, sad, angry, and distraught.

Rosalie was feeling protective, sad, and sympathetic.

Emmet was feeling confused and sad. And well I couldn't even recognize my own feelings. Everything was so messed up. We barily knew this girl and yet she was already the center of our world.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Well you were a good girl." Phil said. "So you'll get off easy tonight.... like I promised... no beatings." He said. I just nodded at him. "I don't know when i'll be back." He said with a heavy sigh. "But just know i'll miss you..... but you're still a little to fat for my taste. Why don't you try to work it off for the next time I come to visit you, hmmm?" He said.

"Yes.... of coure Phil.... i'll do it." I whispered, wishing he'd leave already. Phil smiled.

"Good." And with that he left.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it!!!! Review please!!!!**

**Preview for All Is Fair In Love And War**

**"So Bella." Tanya said. "How long have you and Edward been together?"**

**"Oh.... well since I was sixteen.... So for about three years now." I said.**

**"Ahh.... well that doesn't seem very sturdy." She said.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked her. Tanya smirked.**

**"It means he can easily leave you if he finds someone he likes better... I mean it has been only three years right?" I just stared at her.**

**"Your wrong." I said after a while.**

**"Oh am I?" She asked.**

**"Yes." I replied uncertain of myself.**

**"Then why do I hear uncertainty in your voice?" She asked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!!! okay so I really don't have much to say except enjoy chapter 6!!!!**

**Disclaimer:Nope I don't own twilight...

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

For the past week now i've basically been a zombie. I woke up, went to school, skipped lunch, came home, did homework, made dinner, ate dinner with Charlie, then threw it all up later, and head to bed. I know I was worrying Angela, Dad, and Mom..... but I just couldn't stop. If Phil notices that i've been workng off the fat, maybe he'll finally leave me alone.

"Bella honey." Charlie said walking into my room.

"Hmm?" I replied, turning over in bed to look at him.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I sighed and rolled out of bed.

"Yeah." I replied. Today was my monthly visit to see ..... my therapist.

"Good luck." He said, following me out the door and heading to his cruiser. I nodded but didn't say anything. "I'll be out late.... We've got a new case about animal attacks. People have spotted huge bears."** (hehe... I couldn't resist. But yes the wolf pack is gonna be in this story... i'll introduce them soon)**.

"Alright.... So no dinner tonight?" I asked. Charlie just shrugged.

"I'll pick something up on the way." He said.

"'Kay." I replied before hopping into my truck. "Be careful!" I called out to him, before I headed down the road.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Carlisle?" I asked, walking into his study.

"Yes Alice?" He asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I was wondering if.... I could look at some hospital records." I said. Carlisle looked at skeptically.

"You know I can't let you do the Alice." He said.

"Oh... please daddy!" I said, using the sweet voice and pulling out the force of my puppy dog pout.

"Alice." Carlisle said with a sigh. I smiled internally. I knew pulling out the 'daddy' card would work.

"Please." I whimpered. Carlisle shook his head.

"Fine." He mumbled. I squealed and ran over to hug him.

"Yay! Thank you." I said, prancing out of the room. I quickly dashed out of the house and hopped into my porsche with Rosalie. When we were far enough away Rose finally spoke.

"You got his I.D. Right?" She asked. I nodded and tossed it over to her. "So... What are we going to be looking for exactly?"

"Bella's hospital records." I said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"So Bella... How have you been?" asked. I shrugged.

"I haven't exactly.... been eating." I whispered. I knew I couldn't lie to her. She knew me to well. Dr. Lumbard sighed and shook her head.

"What happened Bella? You've been making such great progress." She said, walking up to me.

"It's just so hard!" I cried. "Why do I have to be like this?" I asked.

"Be like what Bella?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"This!" I said gesturing towards my body. "God! Why can't I just go back in time and become a little kid again? It ws so easy back then! No one cared about how I looked! I was just plain old Bella Swan! Daddy's little girl, and Mommy's pried and joy!" I said, letting my tears slide down my cheeks. " But now i'm Bella Swan the fat anorexic chick." I whispered. Dr. Lumbard silently stood up and gave me a book. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's a journal." She said. "I want you to write in it every night, okay?" She asked, handing me a tissue. I nodded at her and wiped away my tears. "Also... You're going to have to come here weekly now instead of monthly. Until I see better progress, I want to see you every Sunday. Alright?" She said. I nodded.

"Alright." I said standing up. smiled at me.

"Have a good day Bella. I'll see you next Sunday." She said. I gave her a watery smile and left.

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

"Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan, Isabell- Ah here we go!" Alice said, pulling the thick folder out of the filing cabinet.

"My god! That's huge!" I said. Walking over to her. Alice nodded and flipped the folder open.

"Hmm... okay so the last time she was here was August 21st for a sprained wirst." Alice said. "Alrighty... i"ll give you half the pile to look through okay?" She asked. I nodded and started to look through what she gave me.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Jeeze.... Bella is either a mojor klutz or she likes to inflict pain on herself." I said. "I mean seriously! Broken finger, arm, wrist, leg.... heck she even broke her big toe! I mean who does that?" I asked shaking my head.

"Yeah I know, tell me about it! She even had a concussion from slipping on her way to school." Rose said. I nodded and the room went silent again except for the rustling of papers. Lets see... twisted ankle, high fever, concussion _again!_ Fractured elbow, bruised knee cap.

"Oh my god!" Rose whispered.

"What?!" I asked. Rose just shook her head and stuffed that peice of paper in her purse.

"We gotta go!" She said rushing out of the room.

"Rose! Why? What did you find?" I asked. Rosalie just shook her head.

"We have to find Edward. He needs to see this!" She practically yelled, hopping into my porsche.

"Rosalie!" I sreamed. "Tell me!" Rose sighed and looked out the window.

"Bella was emitted to the hospital last year... because she was rapped.... and..."

"And what Rose?!" I said. Rose just shook her head and looked as if she was going to cry. She pulled the peice of paper out of her purse and held it up fro me to read. "Oh my god." I gasped.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it!!!! Review please!!!!**

**All Is Fair In Love And War preview...**

**"She what?!?" Edward roared.**

**"I'm so sorry..." Irina whispered.**

**"How could she!?!" Mommy cried. I looked at them all confused and scared.**

**"What's going on?" I choked out. "What's the Volturi?" **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys.... so i've been totally obssessed with imprint fanfics so one of my friends suggested I write an imprint fanfic.. so i'm gonna give it a try... Sooooo..... here's the prolouge...**

**P.S. chapter 7 is after the prolouge :)**

**Prolouge to He Wasn't**

**So here I am.... running. That's what i've always been good at. But instead of running away from my life, I was running for it. I was running away from the man who killed my parents and was hell bent on killing me. For the past three months i've been running from state to state. Doing what ever I could to save myself from the red eyed fiend. I'd hitch hike, break into peoples houses, sleep on street corners. What ever it took. **

**So here I was. Running in the woods, trying to get away from the man that found me only hours ago. It's a mircale I got away from his, seeing as he could move at the speed of lightning, but I did. And deep down inside, I think it was my parents doing. They were watching over me, begging for me to stay alive. **

**I quickly whipped my head to the right, my long brown hair flying into my face. What was that?!? Please god.... tell me he didn't find me. I heard the sound of a twig snapping again, and quickly picked up my pace. Ignoring the aching pain in my tired muscles. But before I could even go two feet I tripped over what seemed like a tree root. I gasped as I felt myself become air born only to land with a hard thump, and roll down a hill.**

**I tried to keep in my cry of pain as I felt my shoulder become dislocated, and from rocks and twigs cutting into my skin. I heard a loud howl somehwere in the woods, before I felt myself come to a complete stop from rolling into a boulder, my head hitting against it.**

**I groaned, and tried to get up. But I was to tired, I couldn't find the strength and determination I had within me only moments ago. I could feel the darkness creeping up on me determined to pull me under.**

**Before I could welcome it and fall into nothingness, I saw ten large forms coming towards me.....**

**And there you guys go!!! So tell me if you all liked it, and tell me which wolf should imprint on Bella.... But it can't be Collin or Brady since their like 12,.... But Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, or Quil will do, heck maybe even Seth... soooo yeah tell me what you all think...**

**Now onto chapter 7!!! and I'd like to apologize before hand for the shortness of it... but in all honesty its just a filler chapter ssoooo....**

**Disclaimer: Noppers I dont own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Angela P.O.V.**

"Yes?" I said as I opened the door. "Oh." I said shocked at who was standing at my door.

"Hello." Alice said.

"Umm..... hi?" I said. Alice laughed a sound like bells.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded, and moved over to the side. She smiled kindly at me.

"So.... What's up?" I asked, totally confused. I mean it's not every day you have Alice Cullen standing on your front porch. Alice sighed sadly and sat down at my kitchen table.

"It's about Bella." She said. I instantly froze, feeling my protective side kick in.

"What about Bella?" I about hissed. Alice gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry Angela. I know your protective of her." She said. I nodded and sat down across from her, watching her with narrowed eyes. Alice sighed and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. She unfolded it and slipped it towards me. I looked down at it and felt my eyes widen.

"How.... how did you get this?" I asked her.

"My dad's a doctor.... He has access to all hospital records." She said. I looked up at her wide eyed.

"Sooo...." I said.

"Look, I know you and Bella are close. I.... Well my entire family feels close to her, and we're worried about her. I just want to know what exaclty happened. So I can atleast come to terms with Bella... Help her out the best way I can...." Alice said looking down at her hands. I looked at her for a minute, debating on wether or not I should tell her.

"Please Angela." She begged. I sighed and looked back down at the table.

"It all revolves around her step father Phil." I whispered. "About seven years ago Bella's mom remarried, to a man named Phil. At that time Bella still lived with her mother, and would only see Charlie on the weekends. So in the beginning everything was great you know? Bella was a healthy, sweet, energetic little girl. She had absolutly everyone wrapped around her finger, even my own parents." I said with a little laugh. "Of course Phil seemed like an alright guy. For a little while he actually was like Bella's seond father. He took us out for ice cream, let us stay up late on school nights when ever I slept over. He was a real sweet guy, and being ten year old girls, of course were gulible. But everything changed when Bella turned thirteen." I said, finally looking up at Alice feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Bella became withdrawn and edgy. She'd flinch away from the simplest touch." I said shaking my head. "Soon she started to look paler then usaul, and she was loosing alot of weight. Then about three months later I saw her come to school with bruises all over her arms. I was finally fed up with her avoiding me and confronted her...." I said, reliving the day.

_"Bella!" I yelled, runing after her. She just sped up and kept going. "Darn it Bella! Stop!" I said, now sprinting after her. When I finally caught up to her I gently grabbed her arm, being careful of the bruise there. She flinched away from my touch but I kept a firm hold. "Bella...Please tell me whats wrong." I said in a whisper. "Your scaring me.... I want my friend back." Bella turned around and looked at me with sad eyes._

_"I can't Anggie." She said. I shook my head._

_"You can! You know you can! We've been friends since we were three Bella! I've kept all of your secrets.... what makes this time any more different?" I asked. Bella looked at me for a while, tears building up in her eyes. She sighed and gestured for me to follow her. When we entered the bathroom Bella looked under all the stalls._

_"Lock the door." She said, turing to look at me. I looked at her for a second confused, but did as she told me._

_"Now please.... tell me whats wrong." I said. _

_"It's phil." She said._

_"What? Are Phil and your mom fighting?" I asked. Bella shook her head._

_"No... he...Phil hurts me." She said. My eyes widened and I looked at the bruises on her arm._

_"He...." I said trailing off. Bella nodded._

_"Yes he did this to me." She said._

_"What about Bryce? Does he hurt Bryce too?" I asked, feeling worry for her one year old brother._

_"No.... only me." She whispered._

_"Well what does Renee do?" I asked._

_"She doesn't know." She said, tears spilling out of her eyes._

_"Oh Bella." I said, wrapping my friend up in my arms._

_"But.... Thats not all he does." She said, crying into my shoulder._

_"What? What else does he do Bella?" I asked, holding her tighter to me._

_"He calls me a fat pig Anggie.... He....He rapes me."_

I shook my head sadly. "After that I told her to move in with Charlie." I said. "But it didn't seem to help much.... She was still losing excesive amounts of weight. Soon we found out she was anorexic and bulemic....." I said trailing off. Alice sighed sadly and rubbed her eyes.

"So it's all Phils doing?" She asked. I nodded.

"So you see..." I said gesturing towards the piece of paper. "About two months before Bella was emitted into the hospital Phil rapped her again. About a month later Bella came to me freaked out.... it turns out Bella was pregnant with Phil's baby." I said. Alice gasped. "I kept telling Bella to talk to Phil about it.... turns out that was a really bad idea." I said, choking back the tears. "Phil went completely balistic..... he rapped her.... a-and when he was done... he... he beat her. He constantly punched her in the stomach." I said.

"Making Bella miscarriage." Alice said. I nodded.

"Charlie found her and rushed her to the hospital..... when everyone found out, she said she didn't know who raped her... and that she tripped down the stairs." I said, shaking my head. "I've begged her constantly to tell someone, but she won't. She wants her mom to be happy." I said.

* * *

**Well there you guys go! once again I'm sorry for the shortness of it!!! Also tell me what you think of my new story im planning on making, and who you think should imprint on Bella....... Review please!!**

**Preview for All Is Fair In Love And War**

**"What are we going to do?" I asked, looking over at Edward holding Bella.**

**"I don't know." Carlisle said. "We'll just have to wait it out.... and try to settle this calmly."**

**"When are they going to be here Alice?" Rosalie asked. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a second.**

**"In two days." I said.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys.... ssooo I have put up my new story He Wasn't and if you haven't read it already please do... i'll be putting chapter two up since im sick and if im not pucking my guts up every 15 minutes theres really nothing for me to do ssssoooooo yeah go read it please.... anyways onto chapter 8!!!**

**Disclaimer:Nope i dont own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Thanks Angela." I said, standing up and heading for her door.

"Alice?" She called coming up to me.

"Yes?" I asked. Angela sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Look after her alright? I mean.... I just have this feeling I won't always be there for her in the future. So just, you know be there for her. She's fragile." She said. I looked at her shocked but quickly pulled myself together.

"Of course." I said. Angela gave me a small smile.

"Thanks....Have a good day Alice." She said. I nodded.

"You too." I said, heading off to my porsche. "Alright." I said to Rose once I was setteled in. "Now since we have the full story I think it's safe that we tell Edward." Rose just nodded. "Hey... are you okay?" I asked.

"I.... She lost her child." She whispered. I sighed sadly.

"I know."

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

"That poor girl." Esme said, leaning into Carlisle. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes roughly.

"Well what are supposed to do now?" He asked. Alice shrugged.

"Well if we confront her she's going to want some answers." She said.

"What do you mean Alice?" Emmet asked.

"I mean she's going to want to know what we are." She said. The whole room went quiet as we all turned to look at Carlisle.

"Look, do what you may. But just be careful." He said. "Alice.... will she tell?" Carlisle asked. Alice smiled and shook her head.

"She won't tell."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sighed heavily and looked over at the diary my therapist gave me. I tilted my head to the side and glared at it.

"UGH!" I groaned after glaring at the thing for five minutes. I picked it up and opened it to the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I don't really know what to do with you, because i've never had a diary before. But I guess I just vent my emotions right? Or do I talk about my day?_ I sighed heavily and banged my head against my headboard._ Well.... umm, how about I talk about Anggie and Jake? My two best friends._

_Well I'll start with Jake first I guess. I've known Jacob Black since the day he was born, seeing as he's two year younger than me. But that never seemed to matter. We would always watch Barney together, that was our favorite show. Oh and also The Big Comfy Couch, we would always do the clock dance together whenever the girl on the TV did. _I smiled at that. _You see ever since about two months ago Jacob and I were attached at the hip. If I wasn't hanging out with Angela, I was with Jake. He always seemed to brighten up my day with his smile. Jake has always been care free. So when he stopped calling me or wouldn't return my calls it hurt a little. No it actually hurt alot. Jacob wasn't just a friend, he was my little brother. I'll even admit I had a small crush on him when I was twelve. So when he started to avoid me of course i'd be hurt. But I soon got over it, because if Jacob just wants to ditch me after 16 years of friendship then fine._

_Now onto Anggie. I've known Angela since I was three. She's always been there for me. She knows all of my secrets, and always seems to know exactly what to say to make me feel better. She's always been my shoulder to cry on, and I could always count on her to make me laugh. To some people she seems shy but I know the real her, because when it's just us she's out going and understanding. You see Anggie is very protective of me, she knows how fragile my emotions are. She to perceptive for her own good. She can easily see through my facade. But after she found out that I was bulemic and anorexic, she still stood by me. Unlike some of my other friends. I mean sure they still talk to me and we hang out some, but I know that they talk about me behind my back. But Angela doesn't and I love her for that. She's a true friend._

_Bella._

Well..... there I guess. I sighed and placed the diary on my nightstand. My doorbell rang and I instanlty sat up. Oh please, please, please, don't be Phil! I begged silently to myself as I headed towards the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's chipper voice said.

"Oh.... umm hi?" I said. Alice laughed. I looked over at the rest of her siblings standing behind her and gave them a shy smile. "Hi guys."

"Hello Bella." Edward said. I smiled at him.

"So what are you guys doing-"

"Im so sorry." Rosalie said, pulling me into a stone cold hug.

"Umm...." Was all I said as I slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"I know what its like to loose a child..... Well not exactly, but I understand." She said. I instantly froze in her grasp.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked, pulling out of her arms.

"Way to be suttle Rose." Emmet muttered. Alice sighed and pushed past Rosalie.

"Here." She said, handing me a piece of paper. I looked down at it and gasped.

"How...." I said trailing off.

"We just wan't to know more Bella." Alice said. I looked at all of them and narrowed my eyes.

"I want to know about you all first." I said.

"Of course." Edward said.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it!!!! Review please! And don't forget to check out my imprint story He Wasn't!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wassup my peeps??? anyways guess what!!! ME AND MY BESTEST FRIEND GOT THE TICKETS TO SEE CAUIS (JAMIE) AND LAURENT (EDI) FOR THE NEW MOON 2009 TOUR!!!!! WOOH!!!!! So yeah im uber excited!!!! anyways..... enjoy chapter 9!!! this is chapter 9 right?**

**Disclaimer: Noppers I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I stared at them with disbelief flowing through me. "Your joking right?" I asked.

"Bella." Edward said. I looked over at him and felt myself fall into his golden eyes.

"What?" I asked dumbly. He smirked a little.

"We're telling you the truth. We wouldn't lie about this. You wanted answers so we're giving them to you." He said.

"Besides.." Alice added. "Haven't you ever questioned why we were so cold, or never ate, or why our eyes change color?" She asked. I thought about that for a minute. Come to think of it yeah, those things were a little strange. I nodded slowly.

"Vampires." I whispered to myself.

"Your not scared are you?" Edward asked. Scared? Not really....Confused? Yes, I mean how the heck could vampires be real?

"No." I answered truthfully. "But I am curious."

"Okay, shoot." Emmet said.

"Can you turn into bats?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"Myth."

"Sleep in coffins?"

"Myth....We can't sleep." Edward said. I looked at him shocked for a second.

"That sucks..... burned by the sun?"

"Another myth, but there is something else we do in the sun. We'll show you sometime later."

"Fangs?"

"Not technically."

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

All in all, Bella took everything all in stride. It felt good to have her know now,but all good things have to come to an end I suppose.

"I was so scared." Bella whispered looking down at her lap. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. I mean what was I going to tell my dad? My _mom?_"

"The truth?" Emmet supplied. Bella shook her head.

"No. My mother loves Phil. I wouldn't do that to her."

"But Bella-"

"It's over now." She said, cutting me off.

"Can you tell us what exactly went down that day?" Jasper asked.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Can you tell us what exactly went down that day?" Jasper asked. I took a deep breath.

"I suppose." I said, my mind being pulled back into that day.

_"You called?" Phil asked, walking into the door. I nodded._

_"Sit down please." I asked. Phil looked at me strangly but sat down at the kitchen table._

_"What do you want?" He asked. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Well?!" He shouted when I didn't answer._

_"I'm pregnant." I whispered. It was deathly quiet for a couple of seconds before I felt my air supply cut off._

_"What did you say?" Phil roared picking me up out of the seat, his grip on my neck tightening._

_"I-I'm.... Preg-pregnant." I choughed out. _

_"You little bitch!" He yelled. "How the hell could you let that happed?!?!" I shook my head, and felt tears spring to my eyes. Phil released my throat but before I could gasp for air he threw me down on the floor. Before I could even come to terms with what was going on I felt him rip off my pants, and enter me roughly. I screamed in pain and fear. Fear for the baby that was growing inside me._

_"No...Please." I pleaded. All I got in response were grunts. All I could do was cry while this man on top of me violated my body. I cursed him for taking my innocence, for taking something so precious from me. For taking something that I should have given to my husband on my wedding day. For ruining my life, and for making me feel ugly and rejected._

_After a couple of mintues I heard him scream in ecstacy, while I cringed as he emptied his nasty seed inside of me. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Phil got up._

_"Get up." Phil grunted. I shook my head. "Get up!" He yelled. But before I could move I felt him kick me in the ribs. I cried in pain and instanlty curled up in the fetal position. The only thing that was on my mind was the baby. I have to protect the baby. "Listen to me!" He yelled kicking me in the back. I screamed. "Thats right! Scream you little slut! No one loves you! You ugly piece of fat ass!" He yelled._

_"The baby!" I screamed. "Please don't hurt the baby." I cried. For a second I thought I had him, I thought he'd be worried but then I felt him pull my legs down. My body fell out of the fetal position and he started kicking me in the stomach. "NNOOO!" I cried. Tears were streaming down my face, and all I could feel was pain. Horrid gut wrenching, spine aching pain. And I knew, I knew deep with in me that my baby died. That he killed my baby..... Our baby. But he didn't let up. He must known that the baby was dead, but he kept going. _

"Charlie found me soon after Phil left." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh Bella..." Alice said. "I'm so sorry." I shrugged, and wiped away my tears.

"It's all in the past now." I said. "But you know I always wonder... What my baby would've looked like. Would it have been a boy? A Girl?" I sighed. "Sometimes I pretend that Bryce is the baby that I would've had. Cute and innocent." I smiled. "Most people would think why would you ever want to have that baby? It came from a horrible monster. But no matter what it still would have been mine. It could of had my eyes, or my hair... my nose or my smile."

"So you really wanted to have the baby?" Edward asked. I smiled sadly.

"Yes. If it was a girl I would have name her Scarlett. Now if it was going to be a boy I would've name him Carson."

"Scarlett Swan.... Carson Swan. Thats cute." Alice said. I nodded.

"Yeah it is." I said.

* * *

**Well there you all go!!!! I hope you liked it! Review please!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my readers whats happenin'? Anyways....... I just wanted to say enjoy chapter 10!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight......**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

_Dear Diary,_

_So it appears my friends, and the guy im in love with are vampires....isn't that just great? I mean who would have thought that mythical creatures excist? I mean god what now, are you going to tell me werewolves, witches, santa claus, the tooth fairy, and the easter bunny excist too? Sheesh. But seriously, it is a little over whelming. Crazy even, but its hard not to believe them. Heck they even proved it to me when Alice picked up the very couch I was sitting on when I demanded more proof._

_So of course when a little pixie like that is able to lift my fat ass, you'd have to believe. Now your probably like what about them drinking your blood?! Trust me I already had my spaz attack about that, but they reassured me that they drank the blood of animals. Which is-_

"Bella! It's time to go!" Charlie yelled from down stairs.

"Okay... hold on a sec!" I called back.

_Well I have to go. I'm going over to Jacobs house tonight.... I know weird right? I haven't spoken to him in forever.... so let's see how awkward it will be._

_Bella._

I got out off bed and graabed my jacket that was hanging on my door knob. I skipped down the stairs to Charlie, suprisingly not tripping.

"You ready to go kiddo?"

"Yep... let's head out." I said.

"You want to go in the cruiser with me, or do you want to drive your truck there?" Charlie asked. I sighed. Well if things get to awkward I could leave on my own, instead of having to wait for Charlie sssooooo....

"I'll take my truck." I said. Charlie smiled and headed towards the cruiser. I hopped in my truck and followed behind Charlie. In all honesty I didn't want to go over to Billy's for the bon fire, but Charlie was forcing me to come because according to him Billy said 'that Jake really missed me.' Psh yeah right! If he was going to miss me so much why did he ditch me in the first place? I find it all a little ironic....... but I have no choice. Besides, I could go there say a quick hi/bye to Billy, and hop right back into my truck and head home. And now that I think about it, that seems like a good idea.

Soon Charlie and I pulled in to the Black's house, but there were alot of big, tall, and muscley guys standing on the porch. My god! Were they on steriods or something? That's definiatly not good for their junk, and little fishies..... I feel back for whoever marries them, they might have messed up children.

When we pulled up all of the people on the porch looked over at us. I slowly got out of my truck, and started to think of a battle plan. Alright.... So i'll run straight through that little gap between those giants, into the house quickly talk to Billy, and then run back out to the truck. Yeah... that seems good. Before I could even take off though I was wrapped into a warm embrace, and twirled around. I cringed and instantly Phil's angry face flashed through my mind.

I let out a gut wrenching scream, and started thrash around in the arms that held me. "Let _go_ of me! Please stop!" I cried. I instantly felt the arms let go of me and put me back on the ground. I was breathing heavily, and I could feel tears in the back of my eyes.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked over to my right to see Charlie run up to me. When he reached me a quickly checked me over. "Are you alright?" He asked. I didn't say anything, I just stood there. Charlie sighed sadly, and turned to the person who was standing infront of me. "I'm sorry Jake.... but she's still a little uncomfortable.... she would have been fine if you announced yourself first." He said. My eye's widened and I looked up at the.....man, standing infront of me.

"Right... Oh god I forgot! I'm so sorry Bells." He said. I just stood there and started to recognize Jake's face. I quickly looked behind him, to see all the other tall, I guess you'd call them men, standing closer to us with confused and worried faces. I turned my attention back on Jacob.

"Jake?" I asked. He flashed me a sheepish grin and nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Just then I felt rage, and anger boil in me. I glared at Jake, and clenched my teeth shut.

"You asshole!" I yelled.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled shocked. Jacob looked amused, and suprised.

"Bella-" But I cut him off by slapping him in the face. He looked at me shocked his eyes wide with suprise, as he touched his hand to his cheek were I had just slapped him. The guys behind him started to laugh uncontrolably. I looked over at them and glared. They instantly stopped, but they were still smiling. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, ignoring the stinging sensation in my hand from slapping him. Man was his face hard!

"Bella...." Charlie warned. I just shook my head at him, and started to tap my foot.

"Explain yourself." I said. Charlie sighed heavily.

"I'll be inside." He grumbled.

"God Bells.... you've got an arm on you." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I said explain yourself." I said. "Don't feed around the bush. Either give me a good reason why you ditched me or I leave!" I threatened. Jake turned to look over at one of the tallest guys. It seemed like they were having a silent conversation. After about aminute of this I got fed up. "That's it." I said, moving closer to my truck.

"No Bella, wait!" Jacob said, grabbing me by my wrist to stop me. I cringed but quickly covered it up. He is _not_ Phil! I just ripped my arm out of his grip and quickly turned to glare at him.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Wow.... she's a real fire ball." One of the boys said amused.

"Yeah, she's got a great attitude for being so small." Another one said. I glared at them.

"Would you two shut up?" Jacob said. He sighed and looked down at me. "Look.... i'm really sorry that I.....ditched you, but please, I miss my best friend."

"Is that all you have to say? Sorry you ditched me?" I asked.

"Well...Bella looked there isn't any other explination I can give you. Just know that i'm completly sorry." He said, smiling at me. He was smiling my Jacob smile. And I couldn't help it...... I smiled back.

"Fine.... but if you _ever_ ditch me again, kiss your butt good bye." I said. Jake laughed and wrapped me up in his warm arms.

* * *

**See I told you i'd introduce the wolf pack soon! Just wait for a couple of more chapters, and Bella will find out that Jake is a werewolf!!! Anyways.... Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey!!!!! wassup??? Anyways.... I just wanted to say enjoy chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: Nope Twilight is not mine....**

**Bella P.O.V.**

_Dear Diary,_

_So Jacob and I made up it seems. But I can't help but notice how different he is. It's kinda hard seeing my old scrawny, hyper active, sun shine friend become tall, muscled, and serious. I miss the old him. But as the saying goes beggers can't be choosers. _

_Now since I accomplished making Jacob my friend again, i'm going to try to make Edward my boyfriend. I know that's crazy right? I mean who would want a vampire as their boyfreind? But there's just this strange pull I feel towards Edward. It also hurts a little not to be with him, to not know what he's doing, or where he is. I have a desperate need for him. I guess you could say i'm addicted to him. As unhealthy as that may sound I can't help it. It's as if he just reached into my chest, grabbed a hold of my heart and just squeezed. I wan't him, I need him, and I love him._

_I would do anything for him, anything at all. I'll even try harder to get better. Just for him. I know being the way I am hurts him, it scares him. He thinks i'm just going to waste away to nothing, and to be honest with you maybe he's right. Maybe i'm not as big as I might seem. But I just don't know yet. I'll have to take everything one step at a time._

_Bella_

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Alice?" Rose said, but I was already gone.

_Bella and Edward were standing in his room looking at each other nervously._

_"I....I'm not quit sure I follow, Bella." Edward said. Bella sighed heavily and walked over to his couch, plopping her thin frame down and covered up her face._

_"This is so embarassing." She mumbeld against her hands. Edward gave her a small smile and sat down next to her._

_"What is?" He asked. Bella just shook her head._

_"What I feel for you." She said. Edward instantly sat up straighter and looked at her with hope._

_"What you feel for me?" He asked. Bella nodded. "And what do you feel for me?"_

_"I.....I. Oh god." She said, lifting her head up to look at him. "I love you, okay?" She said. Edward looked at her shocked for a second before a bright smile was on his face._

_"You love me?" He asked in disbelief. Bella blushed and looked away from him. Edward put his finger under her chin and made her look his way. "I love you too, you know." He said. Bella's eyes widened before she smiled shyly at him._

_"Really?" She asked. Edward nodded._

_"Really." He whispered._

I gasped before I felt a smile split my face.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"What?" Rosalie asked confused. I looked around myself even though I knew we were the only two hunting, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Bella's going to tell Edward she loves him." I said. Rose's eyes widened before she smiled.

"Well it's about time." She said.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

Alice and Rosalie skipped through the front door with big smiles on their faces.

"Whats up with you two?" I asked.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time. I looked at them quizically and tried to read their thoughts, only to be blocked out by them singing Girl Next Door in korean.....weird.

"Oh.... but Bella will be coming over soon." Alice said. I instantly perked up. Alice smiled at me. "Five more mintues."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I can't believe i'm going to do this. I mean what if I just totally humiliate myself? What if he rejects me, with a house full of vampires that can hear every word we're saying? That will not go over well..... I might just go crawl in a hole and not come out until the world ends, if that's the case. Seriously though I don't know what i'll do if he rejects me. I took a deep breath and hopped out of the truck.

"Well here goes nothing." I whispered quietly to myself. I walked up the porch steps, and made my way to the door. But before I could even knock the door flew open revealing a smiling Alice. She had this knowing glint in her eyes and I instantly knew she saw this happening. I gave her a glare, but she just smiled more brightly at me.

"Hey Bella." She said.

"Hey.... are you going to let me in?" I asked. "Cause it's kinda cold out here."

"Oh...." Alice said. "Of course, sorry." I just nodded and stepped in once she stepped aside.

"Hey Bella!" Emmet yelled charging at me, wrapping me up in his stone cold grasp.

"Emmet...Can't... B-breathe." I said. Emmet laughed a booming laugh and set me down. I took in a lung full of air and rubbed at my chest.

"Be careful with her Emmet....She's fragile." Rosalie said. My eyes narrowed slightly at that. Rose noticed and gave me a small smile. "In our standards atleast..... I know your not personally a delicate flower or what ever." She said. I nodded, and looked over at Edward who hasn't said anything yet.

"Can we talk?" I asked him. Edward raised and eyebrow at me but nodded.

"Sure.... Come on." He said, heading towards the staircase. I followed silently behind him. Once we made it to his room my nerves instantly kicked in full time.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked. I took a deep breathe.

"Oh yeah... I'm just fine. I'm about to lay my soul out to you.... I couldn't be any better."

* * *

"I....I'm not quit sure I follow, Bella." Edward said. I sighed heavily and walked over to his couch, plopping myself down into the leather exterior and covering my face with my hands.

"This is so embarassing." I mumbeld against my hands. I suddenly felt the couch shift under Edwards weight as he sat next to me.

"What is?" He asked. I just shook my head.

"What I feel for you." I said.

"What you feel for me?" Edward asked. I nodded. "And what do you feel for me?" I could feel the blush building in my cheeks, and my heart rate speed up.

"I.....I. Oh god." I said, lifting my head up to look at him. "I love you, okay?" I said. Edward looked at me shocked for a second before a bright smile was on his face.

"You love me?" He asked in disbelief. I blushed even harder and looked away from him. Suddenly I felt Edward put his cold finger under my chin and made me look his way. "I love you too, you know." He said. My eyes widened before I smiled shyly at him.

"Really?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Really." He whispered. Staring into his golden eyes I couldn't help but believe him. I knew he was telling the truth. Maybe things are finally starting to look up for me. First I get Jacob back, and now I get the guy of my dreams..... Life couldn't get any better. I heard a loud sqeaul, as Edward's door banged open, and I was wrapped up into cold arms.

"I get another sister!" Alice said. As we all laughed.

* * *

**Well there you all go!!! but just remember all good things have to come to an end.... so don't get to comfortable with the happy chapters. Anyways review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ugh please don't kill me but i've got EXTREME writers block! it's freaking killing me! I have no idea what to do with the next chapter..... I mean every time I think of an idea it just vanishes and doesn't seem right. I am sssoooo sorry about that, but school has been taking a toll on me and has been knocking down my creativity level by alot.... I mean the only story I have ideas for right now is He Wasn't...... anyways I would really appreciate it if you guys could lend your smart writing ideas to me so I could add up a chapter soon..... **

**Thanks!!!**

**~TnmElovr**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!!! I'm bbbbaaaaacccckkkk!!!! Did you miss me? Anyways I know that it was one long a$$ writers block. But what can I say? Anyways I did get some help from all of you extrodinary people out there so thanks! But i'd really like to thank Juno1225, she helped me with this chapter. So thank her by checking out her story, she's in my favorties so yeah! Anyways enjoy chapter 12!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

After Alice barged through Edwrads door he seemed a little tense and suprised. I just don't understand why though. It made no since at all. "I can't believe it Alice. Are you sure?" He had asked her, about oh I don't know....fifty times? I sighed and turned down my street, my truck spluttering along the way. I didn't realize I was smiling though until I felt it fall off my face at the sight of who was standing on my front porch. My body broke out in a cold sweat and I could feel my breathing pick up. Oh please no! Not now! Not when everything was just starting to look up. I parked my car and slowly got out trying to avoid Phil's glare.

"Where the hell have you been?" He all but shouted. Great he was uber pissed, especially since I wasn't here to let him in and have his way with me. "I've been waiting here for about 30 mintues!"

"I-i'm sorry. But I w-was with friends. I didn't mean-"

"Whatever!" Phil shouted shoving me towards the door. "Just get in the house." He snarled. I nodded and quickly unlocked the door. Phil roughly pushed me inside and locked the door behind him. "Kitchen now! Bend over the table!" He said. I felt tears prick my eyes, but I tried to blink them away. I wouldn't show weakness.  
I reached the table and placed my hands flat on them, bending over. Phil came up behind me and pulled my pants down. I bit down on my lip, and closed my eyes.

"Finally!" Phil said, as he roughly pushed inside me. I whimpered a little and shook my head. "That's right." Phil grunted. "Cry for me." And so I did. But not because he wanted me to. It was because I was scared and hurt...my life will never have a fairytale ending. It was just impossible.

"Oh god!" Phil cried out. Then I felt him empty himself inside of me and cringed, my tears pouring out of my eyes faster now. "Now..." Phil said once he situated himself again. "Stand up and let me examine you." I took in a shuddering breath and did just as he asked. When I turned to look at him, I instantly felt a stinging pain on my left cheek. "Don't you_ ever_ make me wait again, you fat whore!" He yelled. I lifted my hand to my throbbing cheek, and looked up at him hurt.

"I didn't know you were coming Phil! I'm sorry!" I said.

"Well maybe I should just lock you up!" He said. But before I could apologize and beg again I felt a horrible pain in my stomach. I gasped and looked down at myself. There on my bare abdomin blood was pouring out. I took a shakey step back and looked up at Phil with tears in my eyes.

"Phil..." I whispered. But I could tell he was too far gone. He marched over to me, and grabbed a handful of my hair. I cried out in pain, and clamped my eyes shut.

"Open your eyes!" Phil yelled, as I felt the cool metal on the knife press against my neck. "I want to be the last thing you see before you die!" I slowly opened my eyes, and swallowed the lump in my throat. "That's better." Phil said. He pressed the knife harder against my neck, and I could feel it pierce through the fragile skin. "Now you'll know that consequences are deadly when you make me wait." He shoved me hard, and I felt my head hit against the sharp corner of the kitchen counter top before I fell to the ground. I was now past feeling pain, but the sickening smell of rust and salt told me I was now bleeding from my head also. I could feel my concious slipping away as I saw Phil stand over me. He smiled evilly down at me, before he plunged the knife through my chest.

I screamed a gut wrenching scream, as I felt it peirce through my breast, and break through a bone. "There...." I heard Phil say, but his voice sounded far away. Then it was silent. The only sound beside my labored breathing was the sound of my front door slamming shut. But before darkness and death claimed me, I muttered the name of the boy that meant the most to me.

"Edward."

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"No!" I screamed, lurching forward from my sitting position on the couch. Everyone looked over at me confused.

"Is Edward finally grating on your last nerve?" Emmet asked. He then looked over at Edward with a smirk.

"Just accpet it bro. Bella is going to be a part of this family soon. She'll be my sister." He said. I jsut shook my head and stood up.

"Edward come on!" I said. He instantly stood up and looked over at me worried.

"Alice? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Bella." Was all I said. And that's what got him running. I barely noticed the rest of the family trailing behind us. We were all making or way to the one girl who caught our attention and our hearts.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

The smell of Bella's blood hit me hard, and I could feel rage and worry build in me. My blood lust for her completly forgotten. "Bella.." I choked out.

"Emmet, Rose stay out here with Jasper." I heard Alice say. Then not a minute later did we burst through the door. I immediatly stopped in my tracks at the sight before me. There lay Bella naked, blood matting her hair and pouring out of her chest and stomach, her heartbeat weaking every second.

"Oh god!" I cried, as I raced toward her. I faintly noticed Alice standing behind me, talking to Carlisle on the phone. I knelt there looking down at the fragile woman who stole my heart, and watched helplessy as her life slowly slipped away.

* * *

**Charlie P.O.V.**

"Charlie!" Kent yelled as he barged into my office. I looked up at him to see concern, worry, and fear etched on his face.

"Whats up son?" I asked standing up.

"Sir...I...Oh god." He said.

"Kent?" I asked, walking over to him placing my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"It's Bella sir." He said. I felt my world stop as worry for my daughter set in.

"Bella? What's wrong? Is my little girl okay?" I asked frantically. Kent sighed and looked at me sadly.

"You're needed at the hospital." He said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Darkness. It was everywhere. I could see the darkness, feel the darkness, taste the darkness, and hear the darkness. I was basically spiraling in a pool of darkness. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find a way out. The darkness was consuming me.

* * *

**Well there you guys go! I seriously am sorry for the major writers block, but i'm back! Also don't forget to check out Juno1225, she's awesome! Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

***READ READ READ!!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ!!!!!* Okay so originally I had a different idea for this chapter, but then a friend of mine suggested something else and I liked that idea, so I wanted to warn you all before hand Bella's P.O.V. is going to be a DREAM and that's all, I don't want you all to read it and be like huh? this doesn't make sense! So yeah Bella's P.O.V. is a DREAM!!!!! okay? hope all my smart readers out there read this so you understand..and all you stupid readers (no offense...but it probably shouldn't matter because you're most likely not reading this) well good luck if you dont understand Bella's P.O.V.....anyways enjoy chapter 13!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight....**

**

* * *

**

**Charlie P.O.V.**

"Who did this to her?" I said to no one in particular, as I walked into the waiting room.

"Phil.." A hoarse voice said. I looked in the general direction as to where it came from to see Angela, with tears streaming down her face.

"What?" I asked. Angela looked up at me with a sad angry face.

"Connect the dots Charlie." She said. "Just look back and pay attention to the past 'mishaps.'"

"What do you-"

"I'm tired of lying for her." She said, standing up. "Besides Bella told me herself..."

"Are you sure? It's Phil? Does Renee know?" I asked. Agela shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge...i'm going to see Bella now." And with that she walked off in the general direction which I came. I could feel my blood boil at this. That bastard! He touched my little girl! I could feel my face turn red and I clenched my hands into fists.

"Charlie!!" I whipped my head around to see Renee running towards me. She was holding her son Bryce in her arms, and she had worry etched on her face. But I couldn't pay much attention to her. Becuase behind her stood Phil...who looked utterly bored.

"How is she? How's our little girl?" Renee asked. But I payed her no mind. All I could see was Phil and red....I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him! "Charlie?"

"You bastard!" I screamed, as I lunged towards Phil.

* * *

**Angela P.O.V.**

"How is she?" I asked as I walked into Bella's room. Bella's brown hair was splayed around the pillow framing her pale and lifeless face. All the tubes connected to her frail body made me cringe. She looked like death it's self.

"No change." Edward said. I sighed, and sat down in the chair at the left side of her bed.

"I miss her." I said, tears once again pouring down her face. "I just want her to get better."

"Me too." Edward said sadly. "Me too."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"It's pathetic really." I said, as I pulled a brush through my hair. "Why don't you stop pinning over this girl and just talk to her? Invite her to the ball." Bryce looked over at me as if I were crazy.

"Are you mad?" He asked. "She is a woman of much higher standards than I." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Higher standards? I think not...she is at your same level Bryce. Just talk to the girl...what's her name again?" I asked.

"Lady Mary."

"Ah yes....Lady Mary. Pretty girl...why is it I can never remember her name?"

"It's because your ignorant Lady Isabella." I looked over to see my maid and best friend Angela walk into the room. I laughed at her.

"Call me what you want. But I am not ignorant....Now Bryce brother...please leave. Tell mother i'll be there soon." I said. Bryce nodded and walked away.

"So have you decided on a gown yet?" Angela asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes...well i'm stuck between two. I either want the pink one with lace, or the blue one with pearls." I said. Angela nodded and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you want my say Lady Isabella?" She asked. I nodded.

"Go ahead."

"The blue with pearls...it suits your skin tone better, and the color seems to make your hair shine more." She said, walking up to me and grabbing the brush from my hand.

"You think?" I asked. Agela smiled at me and started to brush my hair for me.

"I know." She replied. I smiled, closed my eyes, and relaxed as she pulled the brush slowly and softly through my hair.

"Oh honey!" My mom said, once I walked into her room. "Don't you look beautiful! All the young suiters at the party will be watching you." I smiled and twirled around, my dress swooshing out around me.

"Thank you mother." I said. She smiled at me.

"The pearls were a nice addition too." She said. Then she turned around and started to look for something on her vanity. "Now where....ah! Here it is!" She said, turing back around to hand me a fan with blue flower designs on it. "Perfect!" I laughed and took the fan from her. "Now let's get going! There is no time to waste!" She said, rushing out of the room, her green dress trailing behind her. I followed slowly behind her, and listened as the soud of music and voices trinkled its way upstairs. "I think this will be our best Ball yet. Don't you dear?" I heard mother ask.

"Yes...me too." I said.

"Well...." Mother said, once we made it to the staircase. "Go enjoy yourself honey...dance with all the young men. As for myself, i'm going to find your father and mingle." Then she fluttered down the stairs, leaving me all alone. I sighed and shook my head, and made my way over to the balcony to people watch.

I put my right hand on the rail, as my left hand flicked out expanding the fan. I started to fan my face, and looked down at the crowd. Everyone was dressed elegantly, laughing and dancing with eachother. As I was watching I couldn't help but let a beautiful group of seven people catch my attention. My eyes landed on the first to who seemed the oldest.

The man was blond and was in a standard tuxedo, while the women on his arm had curly caramel colored hair, and was dressed in a lavender colored gown, with a huge diamond necklace. Then I saw a big burly man dressed in a tux also, with a gorgeous blond, in a red velvet dress,with a long pearl necklace. Next was a man with curly blond hair dressed also in a tux, with a short pixie like woman with black hair, dressed in a light pink gown. Then last I saw the most beautiful man on the planet. He had bronze colored hair, and he looked like a god dressed up in his tuxedo like that...he was breath taking.

I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. And I was hoping against all hope that he wasn't claimed by another woman. Because I think I just found my suiter.

As if he could feel my eyes on him he looked up and smiled at me. His emerald green eyes shining beautifully. "Edward." I gasped.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Edward." I heard Bella's weak voice say. I looked down at her, thinking she was awake but I was sourily disappointed. I sighed heavily and put her hand on my chest. Over my dead unbeating heart.

"Please Bella." I said. "Wake up."

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it! Review please!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!!! sorry it's taken me forever to update, but school has been kicking me in the butt....and I would have uploaded a new chapter on saturday or sunday but I had my birthday party and stuff on those days. And since today is a snow day and I dont have school I thought well why dont I update a new chapter? Sooooo here it is! Chapter 14! ENJOY!!! **

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

**Renee P.O.V.**

I sat numbly in the waiting room with Bryce sitting on my lap. My mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that my husband, the father of my son could have done this to my daughter! And he didn't even seem ashamed or guilty about what he did to her, when I asked him if it was true!

_"Phil....." I said, as the nurse finished stiching the area above his left eyebrow. "Charlie...he.... What he said. Is it true? Did you really do this to Bella?" I asked. Phil just shruged and turned his head to look out the window._

_"It doesn't matter anyway." He said. I stared at him shocked._

_"What do you mean?" I asked him._

_"She pleased me in a way you didn't Renee."_

"Um, Renee?" I heard a timid voice ask, breaking me away from my thoughts. I looked up to see one of Bella's friends staring down at me. Her beautiful face unreadable.

"Yes?" I asked. My voice hoarse from crying.

"Bella...Well she's finally awake." And with that, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" I asked, standing up and placing Bryce on my hip. The blonde girl nodded, and headed her way down the hall. With me right behind her.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"I've been out for four days? Really?" I asked Angela, my voice coarse and scratchy. Angela nodded, and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" I asked. But before Angela could reply my mother walked into the room.

"Bella!" She cried walking over to me. She placed Bryce on the foot of my bed and grabbed me carefully in her arms.

"Hey mom." I whispered, as I felt her warm tears spill onto my shoulders.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

I watched as everyone greeted Bella, saying how happy they were and that they were glad she was alright. But before I ould make my way back to her and grab her warm hand into my cold one Charlie's voice stopped me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, pain evident in his voice. Everyone in the room quieted and looked over at him.

"Charlie..." Renee started to say.

"No Renee. I wan't to know why she wouldn't tell us! Bella how could you let this man do this to you! You're my daughter, if you would've told me I could've protected you! I could have prevented this from happening." He said, his eyes getting glassy with tears. Bella looked down at her hands and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "But I couldn't tell you because he threatened me!" She said, and the sight of her face shocked me. She no longer looked like the Bella who could keep people at a distance. She didn't seem like the Bella who could hold for herself. No she looked vunerable and scared. She looked as if she wasn't a teenager anymore. She looked like a little child. "He said he would hurt you daddy!" She cried, tears pouring from her beautiful brown eyes. "He said he would do to Bryce what he did to me if I told anyone! He even said he'd put mommy in danger! Would you have wanted that?!" She said. Bryce who had been sitting quietly next to Bella on the bed looked at her with big sad eyes.

"But Daddy said he loved you." He whispered. "Did he lie?" Bella looked down at her brother and gave him a watery smile.

"Yes." She said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"So did you dream about me?" Edward asked once we were alone. I looked over at him as if he were crazy.

"What?" I asked. He gave me his beautiful crooked smile and grabbed my hand in his.

"You said my name plenty of times during the four days that your eyes were closed." I gave a nervous laugh and tried to ignore the blush that rose up on my cheeks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said, remembering the very vivid dreams I had. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"You have no idea." He said. I smiled at him.

"You know, I'm a little disappointed." I said. Edward looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"You haven't kissed me yet." I said. Edward chuckled.

"So that's what your getting at." He said, and as he started to lean down towards me I heard the heart monitor speed up...matching my heart beat. Well now I guess we can both hear it. As Edwards lips were barely touching mine I felt him smile. "I've missed that." And then his smooth and cool lips were touching mine. It was a slow kiss. One filled with happiness and desire. One that made me curl my toes. Oh how I missed this. But too soon he pulled back. I pouted at him but he just chuckeld and traced my lips with his cool fingers. "I'm so happy you're awake." He said. I smiled at him.

"Me too."

* * *

**Well TaaDaa!!!! I hope you all liked it! Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mis amigos! See? I know my spanish! Okay I actually don't....i'm honestly failing that class. But that is only because our teacher has us draw and he doesn't teach us the language! Anyways im wwwaaayyyy off topic! Okay so someone reviewed saying that Bella seemed a little to cozy with Edward as seeing she was just raped and put in the hospital. And I totally agree with that. But i didn't feel like having Bella be hesitant towards him. Soooo yeah! anyways all i have to say is enjoy chapter....16? This is chapter 16 right?**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight......**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Knock knock." I heard Alice's chipper voice say. I looked over and smiled at her, before I put my brush back in my bag.

"Hey Alice." I said. Today I was finally going to be able to leave this hospital. Thank the lord.

"Hey...So are you happy to be getting out of here?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "But there's a down side to my happiness at leaving."

"What?" Alice asked.

"I'll have to come back again to get my stitches removed." I grumbeld. Alice gave a nervous laugh, and skipped over to me, enveloping me into an ice cold hug. "Woah." I said as I hugged her back. "Alice?"

"Please don't complain about that." She said into my shoulder. "You should be glad you get to leave here the picture of health. So you have to come back to get your stitches removed...but Bella." She said, her muffled voice becoming desperate. _Could vampires PMS?_ I though absent mindedly. "I will never forget. I'll never be able to get the image of you bleeding and laying lifeless on the floor out of my head." I instantly froze, and I could feel tears brimming at my eyes, as anger swept through me. No I wasn't angry at Alice. I was angry at Phil. But I wasn't angry for what he did to me, no I was angry for having him make my friends experience the pain I felt.

"Alice." I said with a sigh. Blinking back my tears. I heard her giggle into my shoulder then she pulled away from me. _I'm adding a new category to talk about in my diary....vampire PMS._

"I'm sorry." She said. I just nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You ready?" Dad asked coming into the room. I smiled and grabbed my bag.

"Yep." I said.

"So Bella." Emmet said once I reached the waiting room area. "You coming over tonight?" He asked.

"No Em she's not." Edward replied, walking over to me kissing me on the forehead.

"What why not?" He asked. Rosalie sighed.

"Believe or not Emmet...Bella does have other friends." She said. I just laughed.

"I'm having a sleepover with Angela tonight...to make up for lost times. Besides she's been real worried about me." I explained. Emmet nodded.

"I see." He said. I looked questionably over at Rose who just shrugged. I sighed heavily and shook my head. Before I siad goodbye to everyone.

* * *

**Angela P.O.V.**

"So Bella." I said as we sat in her room, music playing in the background. "I don't want to bring down the mood or anything...but the court date." I said. Bella sighed heavily and looked down at her hands in her lap. Even with the hospital force feeding her, the bones in her wrists stood out in starking contrast. It was almost....disgusting.

"I....I don't know Anggie." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She sighed heavily, and looked up at me with glassy tear filled eyes.

"I don't know if I want you to testify." She said. I stared at her shocked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Angela. I don't want to put you through that. I don't want you to sit there and be interrogated by lawyers. You don't have to do this." She said.

"Of course I have to do this!" I said, a little to loud. "Look Bella." I said a bit more quiet. "I care about you. You're my best friend. And i'll do whatever it takes to put Phil behind bars for life. Even if it means being interrogated by a measily bunch of lawyers." Bella sighed.

"But Ang-"

"No excuses." I said. "Phil is a bastard. And this is the only chance that i'll get to express my hatred for him. I have to make sure my best friend is safe alright?" Bella just nodded. "Now..." I said, making another plan to have Bella gain wieght. Because I knew full well she'd fall into a non-eating slump if I didn't push her. "Are you up for some popcorn, a chocolate milkshake, and a sappy movie?"

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V. (A few days later.)**

"I can't believe her trail is tomorrow." Esme said. "That poor girl, having to face that man again."

"Bella will be able to handle it." Alice said, as she skipped down the stairs. "I can already see it. No sign of emotion will show on her face. Only fierce determination."

"But she still doesn't seem too happy." Edward said unhappily. His worry for Bella radiating off of him in waves. Alice sighed and plopped herself down next to me.

"I know." She mumbeld. I instantly wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"So I take it we're all going to testify tomorrow?" I asked. Everyone else nodded except for Carlisle and Esme.

"Of course....But i'd rather smash that man Phil's brains in." Rose growled out.

"You and me both." Edward said with a heavy sigh.

"And we'll be there obviously to show our support." Carlisle said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I sat nervously in my chair waiting for the Judge to come. "Are you okay?" My lawyer asked. I looked up at her and gave her a stiff nod.

"Just nervous." I said. She gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we win this case. Besides with the evidence piled up against him it will be easy." She said. I just nodded, and looked behind me. I saw dad and mom, absent Bryce who of course was being babysat. The cullens, Angela, Dr. Lumbard, and suprisingly Jake and Billy were here. Though Jake's nose was scrunched up as if he smelt something bad. Just then I heard a loud bang, which drew my attention to the front.

"All rise for Judge Thomas." The baliff said. I instantly stood up, and watched as Judge Thomas came through a door. He was a man who looked to be in his early fifties with his black hair streaked with gray. His face seemed stern yet calm and understanding, and he radiated an aura of authority. "You may be seated." He said in a gruff voice, once he sat down. Just then the only sound you could hear was the rustle of clothing as people sat back down.

"Now." Judge Thomas said. "We are all here today on behalf of the case for Isabella Swan against Phil Dwry. On onbliagations of rape and abuse." Then Judge Thomas turned his eyes towards Phil. "How do you plead?" He asked.

"Innocent." Phil said. I quickly turned my head away finding myself unable to look at him. The mere sight of him made me sick.

* * *

**Renee P.O.V.**

As my daughter was called to the stands I couldn't help but silently cry out for her. My poor little angel... where did your innocence go?

"Can you point out the man?" Bella's lawyer said, after Bella vowed over the bible. Bella nodded.

"Yes I can." She said, her voice hard as steel, and her face a mask of determination.

"Would you point him out for us." Bella nodded once more, and lifted her frail little finger pointing towards Phil.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Now Bella." My lawyer said. "Can you tell us exactly what Mr. Dwyer did to you."

"Objection my honor." Phil's lawyer said. "This wasn't in the agree-"

"Over ruled." Judge Thomas said, cutting him off. "Please continue Isabella." He said. I nodded, and looked down at my hands before I took a deep breath.

"Would you like to know what he did on numerous accounts or for just one time?" I asked. I could feel the tension in the air increase tenfold, and I looked up to see the angry and hurt faces of my friends and family. My lawyer looked at me sadly before she said.

"Numerous accounts." I gave a slight nod.

"Alright... but it would usually vary." I said. "Phil would usually come over when Charlie wasn't home and when Renee was busy. At first he would verbally abuse me." I said, as I was dragged into the past assualts I experienced.

"And what would he say?" I heard a voice say...but the voice sounded so far away. Soon though I couldn't distinguish my voice from Phil's when I told them everything.

_"You ugly piece of shit. What the hell did you eat today? The whole grogercy store?"_

_"It seems you took my advice. Well i'm glad. Maybe more boys will look at you now that you're losing weight."_

_"I told you! I told you I didn't like fat dirty girls! Go clean yourself up and then I might decide to pleasure you."_

_"My, my, my...did my little piece of shit piglet slow down on her eating?" _

"The list goes on and on." I said. Pulling myself out of my reverie. My lawyer nodded, her face grim.

"Then what."

"Well it would depend on how much time we had or in what mood he was in." I said, locking eyes with Edward. If anything he'd be the only one to keep me grounded and sane. "Somedays i'd just get off with a slight beating. A few hits, and punches. Nothing I couldn't cover up. Other days I wouldn't be as lucky. He'd come and have his way with me, and he either beat me while he was doing it. Or he'd beat me when he was done." Then the room was quiet. My lawyer was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"That is all." She said, before she sat down. Just then Phil's lawyer walked over to me.

"Please state your name and age." He said.

"Isabella Swan... seventeen years old." I said, a little confused as to why he asked. He just nodded.

"Alright...now Isabella I understand before that you've had an eating disorder...and that you still currently suffer from it." He said. I just nodded.

"Now why is that? Was it for attention?"

"No." I replied.

"Really? Because to me it seemed after the steam cooled for that you craved more attention. So you set your stepfather up for this." At that my armor cracked a bit.

"Oh really? Yeah i'm a girl sooo desperate for attention that I just decide to cut myself up and fill up my body with semen that matched up to Phil's." I said sarcastically. At that his face blanched slighty. _Wow Phil! Wait-a-go! You got yourself a crapass lawyer._ I thought to myself.

"Right...well. What about you not wanting your friends to tell anyone about this? Did you enjoy your little escapades?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Do you really think i'd tell my friends in the first place if you think I liked it?" I asked. "Besides my best friend dragged it out of me. And the only reason I begged her not to tell anyone was because Phil threatened me. He said he'd hurt the people I love most. So what did you expect me to do?" I asked. The lawyer just nodded.

"That will be all." He said.

* * *

**Well there you all go! The rest of the trial will be next chapter! Review please!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Wow it's been three months since I last updated... I know... very bitchy of me but i'm updating now right? Anyways I'd like to say i'm uber sorry for not updating in such a long time... and to enjoy chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer:Nope I don't own Twilight...**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat, and looked down at my hands tightly clasped ontop the wooden table, as my lawyer got up to question Angela.

"Now... how long have you and Isabella been friends?" She asked.

"Well for about fourteen years." She replied.

"So I take it you know Isabella well?"

"Of course... yes." Angela said. And I got the sense that my lawyer was nodding.

"So... when did you notice that Bella started to change?" She asked. I heard Angela take a shakey breath before she replied.

"When she was about thirteen." She said.

"And can you tell me what those changes were?" My lawyer asked.

"Well.... you see, before everything ha-happened.. Bella..." It sounded like Angela's voice was quivering. In the way that someone would sound before they started to cry.... rapsy and shakey. I shook my head, closed my eyes tightly, and bit my lip in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. But I knew I wouldn't last long. "She... Bella was so happy. She'd smile at the most simplist things. She was so open and caring. She was friends with everyone. As my father would say... she was the perfect all-american girl. Everyone loved her... it was hard not to."

At that a quiet sob broke from my lips, and I bowed my head down covering my face with my hands. _I'm so sorry... so so sorry. _

"And what changed?" My lawyer asked.

"Well at first it was small things. Barely noticable. It was as if the light was knocked out of her.... and her smile... well it didn't seem as care free anymore."

"And you said it was barily noticable... so how did you notice?"

"Bella is my best friend. I love her... she's like a sister to me." Angela said. And it was at the moment that I realized she was crying. _I'm so sorry Angela, so sorry._

"What else? What tipped you off that something was wrong with her?" My lawyer asked.

"Well she started to become edgy... withdrawn even. She barily smiled anymore....and she was just a shell of herself. It was when her physical apperance started to change that I became even more worried."

"How so?"

"Well.... she was becoming extremely pale... and she started to get bags under her eyes, then soon enough.... she started to look like she was loosing extreme amounts of weight. For a while I thought she was sick... or just going through a rough patch in puberty, I don't know. But when I saw bruises on her arms I finally confronted her." I bit my lip harder and shook my head fiercly, my tears coming at full force now.

"And what did she tell you? When you confronted her?" My lawyer asked. Angela cleared her throat.

"She.... She told my that her monster of a step father beat, and raped her.... he not only physically scarred her, but it was emotionally as well." She said. It was silent for a while before my lawyer spoke.

"And who is her step father?"

"Phil." She spat**.**

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

Soon after Bella's lawyer was done talking to Angela, the bastards lawyer went up next. And his questioning was shit hole material.

"And why did you keep Bella's secret? Are you sure she wasn't lying to you? Maybe she was just doing this for fun? Maybe-"

"Objection!" Bella's lawyer yelled standing up. "That question is-"

"No." Angela said shaking her head. "I'll answer that." It was quiet for a second before Bella's lawyer sat back down.

"Actually _sir._" Angela sneered. And I didn't have to be my husband to know this girl was disgusted at the man standing before her. "Bella is a selfless person. She has ALWAYS put other's feelings before hers. She always cares about a person's happiness and well being more than her own. So I know for a fact that Bella did not enjoy what that sick bastard did to her! The only reason she put up with that type of abuse was because that monster made her mom happy. She loves her mom dearly... all she wanted was for her to be happy!"

After her little rant I heard Bella's mom let out a choked sob and my heart went out to her. Not only did she find out that her husband raped and abused her daughter... but she also found out that her daughter went through that hell just for the sake of her mother's happiness. I sighed sadily and turned my attention onto Bella. Her frail shoulder's were shaking from repressed sobs, and she kept on shaking her head from side to side. _It's going to be alright in the end Bella... just hang in there._

**Angela P.O.V.**

"You did good kid." Charlie whispered to me as I sat back down. I just nodded and tried to wipe away the tears that were still streaming from my eyes.

"Here honey." Renee whispered, handing my a tissue.

"Thanks..." I croaked back. "I'm... I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me." Renee gave me a watery smile.

"We all care deeply for Bella. It's only normal that we cry for what we lost and for what she's been through." She said, before she turned her attention back up to the stand where Alice Cullen was now sitting. This time it was asshat's lawyer who went up first to talk to her.

"How do you know Isabella?" He asked.

"We go to school together.... she's my best friend." She replied. He nodded and placed his hands behind his back.

"So... would Bella... by chance go to you for everything? To... I don't know... vent?" He asked.

"I would hope so.. yes."

"So.... did she tell you about her eating disorder?" He asked. Alice shook her head.

"No... not technically."

"What do you mean?" He asked. Alice shrugged.

"We found out and basically confronted her about it.... that's when she told us the whole story that went along with it."

"Oh." The lawyer said with a small nod of his balding head. "You mean that story about Phil?"

"Yes."

"And you believed her?" He asked. At this Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Well... are you sure she wasn't lying? For attention?" Alice sighed frustrated.

"Really?" She asked. "Are you _always_ going to fire back with that acusation? 'Are you sure she didn't enjoy it?'" She said, imitating his voice to a perfect T. "'Was she just doing it for attention?' Oh! Or my favorite one! 'Are you sure she wasn't lying?' God dammit! Get it through your thick skull okay! Bella wasn't lying or looking for attention. That man over there" She yelled pointing her finger at Phil. "Ruined her! I mean the evidence piled against him is enough to prove him guilty! Hell we shouldn't even be having this trial! But that jerk off just _had_ to plead that he was innocent! When we all know he's not! So yes to answer your question I did believe her! I still do! It's hard not to when you look in her eyes!"

The whole court room went dead silent, so silent it didn't even sound like anyone was breathing. Everyone sitting stock still in shock. Even the people in the jury who were mostly sitting there with an unemotional mask the whole time seemed shocked. And asshat's lawyer was staring at Alice with wide eyes. And for the first time since I went on stand Bella finally lifted her head. I was pretty sure I could bet my whole bank account on her tear stained face being the most shocked out of everyone else's.

"Alright Ms. Cullen, calm down that's enough." The Judge said, seeing as he was the first one to recover. Alice nodded and slowed down her rapid angry breathing.

"Right... right i'm sorry." She said. The judge nodded then turned his attention on the still shcoked lawyer.

"Are you done?" He asked the lawyer, who just nodded and rushed back to his seat. It was no more than five seconds later that Bella's lawyer seemed to regain herself and moved towars Alice.

"Who long have you and Isabella been friends?" She asked.

"Well.... not as long as Bella and Angela have been.. but long enough." Alice replied.

"So what was your first impression of her, when you first saw her?" She asked. Alice sighed and looked over at Bella, but she had her head bowed down towards the table again.

"My first impression of her.... Well when I first saw her I noticed how frail she was... how innocent she seemed. But she also looked weak.. not physically weak per say... but more emotionally weak. Like... well as if just the smallest of words could be said.. or spoken in the wrong context and it would send her spiraling downward to hell." Alice said, tilting her head to the side and looking at Bella with a soft smile. "But at the first moment I... well my family and I met her, it was as if she was suddenly our world. It was strange you know? We didn't even know this girl yet... but we already cared deeply for her."

Bella's lawyer nodded and said. "That's all."

* * *

**Well there you all go! And once again I am sssoooo sorry for the wait for the update. But I promise on my life that next chapters update will be up quick! So next chapter Charlie, Renee, the rest of the Cullens, and Phil will testify. So make sure you wrap your computers in bubble wrap, because I intend to make phil so annoying and aggrivating you'll just want to throw your computer out the window :) **

**Anyways! Review please!**


End file.
